The Administrative Core (AC) will be housed at Roswell Park Cancer Institute and directed by Dr. Cummings. The AC will be responsible for 1) overall project management and fiscal oversight; 2) coordination of activities across projects, research planning and evaluation; and 3) dissemination of research findings. An 8-member internal advisory committee made up of the Leaders of the three Projects, the Director of the Data Management Core, and key investigators will meet weekly via telephone conference call with Dr. Cummings to share information about projects and set policies for the operations of the P01. A three member external advisory committee will also be convened annually to provide critical feedback on the P01. The AC will be responsible for providing administrative support and fiscal management support for all Projects and Cores. Administrative support services will include scheduling conference calls, coordinating an annual retreat, maintaining meeting minutes and records, scheduling visits by external advisors, maintaining internal and public websites, maintaining a research products database, executing internal advisory committee policies regarding publications and data sharing, developing consortium agreements to facilitate transfer of data and resources, ensuring compliance with all governmental and specific NIH regulations, and assisting in the preparation of narrative and financial reports. The AC will also be involved in disseminating the findings from the P01. As part of our dissemination effort we will sponsor and an online public website using a Scholarpedia model to create